Lend me a Hand
by EmmieSage
Summary: Tecna is feeling like rubbish. Musa has ditched her for Aisha, the other girls don't have that much in common with her and Timmy has been training hard since Valtor was defeated and doesn't have time for her anymore, but when she runs into the Doctor and Donna, who are in a sticky situation of their own, can they find a way to help each other?
1. An Odd Encounter

Chapter 1- An odd encounter

Tecna sat at her desk, typing out her history of magic's report. The dorm was still. It wasn't the first time that Tecna had found herself alone in the past month. Quite the contrary in fact. After Dakar was defeated and all the commotion died down she found that she wasn't really close with anyone anymore. Musa used to be her best friend. In their first year they got on really well. Tecna was the one who confided everything in Tecna. Who was it who listened to all of Musa's problems with Riven? Who supported her at all music concerts and what not? True, sometimes they got a little distance and had little fights but they were always about nothing and they always bounced back. But then Aisha came into the picture. Tecna didn't blame Aisha, not really. She used to at the start, but that was only because she didn't really want to face the truth that Musa had basically ditched her. No, it wasn't Aisha's fault but there was still a little resentment. After Musa stopped hanging out with her, Tecna realised just her different she was from all the other girls. She guessed that Musa was her bridge across and now that that was gone she almost felt like an outsider. Her and Stella had never been that close. They had probably butted heads more than anyone else. Flora was quite nice and they did have more in common than some of the other girls but she was too close to Bloom for Tecna to hang out with all the time. Tecna found Bloom slightly obnoxious and a bit of a control freak (not that she would ever say anything) and, well, Aisha had Musa. Plus sports weren't exactly Tecna's strong point. Sure there were other girls at the school, she wasn't confined to her dorm or anything, but it was obvious that to them she was just the girl that always put her hand up in class and seemed to know everything. To put it straight she was seen as a nerd. The defeat of Dakar had given her popularity a needed boost, but now it seemed that people felt nervous coming up to her or felt that she didn't need any more friends as she already had the Winx. She started to wish that things were like they used to be back before she went to Alfea. She had plenty of friends at home and all of them understood her.

Tecna sighed as she realised she had let her mind wander again and felt herself getting a little angry. Damn emotions getting in the way again. She tried her best to concentrate on the history of Bullion but it was no use. She just didn't quite feel like herself. Perhaps a walk and some fresh air would help. It had been a while since she last saw Timmy. They hadn't been on any official dates yet but it was obvious how they both felt. Grabbing her PDA (she never left without it) she headed for the door. Before she left however she looked back over at the four empty dorm rooms and couldn't help but wonder where the others were. It wasn't as if they told her. Looking back over the place she had lived for the past year and a half she allowed her mind to flood with memories of the past. Of the much happier times that she had spent there. She remembered getting ready for the dance with Red-fountain in their first week at the school and when Flora's plants had completely taken over the four dorm rooms.

The early spring wind rustled through the trees, making fruit blossoms fall from their branches and ruffling the magenta hair of the technology fairy as she pulled her light jacket tighter across her body to protect it from the slight chill in the air. Red-fountain school loomed in the distance. The school looked very big and prestigious in the midday sun. Nature had indeed helped Tecna forget about all of her friend problems. It was as if she had left them back in her dorm room back at Alfea. It was impossible to be mad or frustrated outside where the spring air was thick and sweet with the smell of blossom that so ornately decorated the trees. It didn't matter that she was alone here. In fact, she didn't want anyone with her. This was her moment. A stronger breeze brought a group of dandelion seeds floating in the air her way and she couldn't help marvelling at the way that they floated and bounced seemingly effortlessly. This moment was just perfect.

Tecna found the Specialists training in the battle arena. She felt a little discouraged as she was hoping to get some alone time with Timmy. She stood and watched for a moment, observing the Specialists as they leapt through the air, battled practice drones and shot down targets. After about ten minutes she was able to get Timmy's attention and he ran over to greet her. She could see the faint blush appear on his face as he got closer to her. He stood there a little awkwardly and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"H-hey Tecna. W-what are you d-doing here?" he stammered, his cheeks growing redder still.

"I just thought I would drop by since I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't realise that you would still be training. Why are you training so late?" questioned Tecna.

"We've been training even longer and harder ever since Dakar attacked. I think we've all realised just how serious things have gotten and if anything like that ever happens again, we want to be ready." Timmy explained.

"I see. Very logical. We've have stepped up our studies as well." Tecna agreed.

"Hey Timmy. Get back over here! We've still got a lot of work to do!" Riven yelled from the target range.

"Uh- sorry Tecna. I better get back. I'll talk to you later though, right."

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your training." Tecna reluctantly said goodbye and watched Timmy run over to join the others. The visit hadn't ended the way she had thought her hoped it would. She figured that as she was already there, she would have a little walk around the Red-fountain gardens. She wasn't in a particular hurry to go back to either an empty dorm or Musa giving her more or less the cold shoulder. The Red-fountain gardens were quite large and filled with a huge array of different plants. It being spring, most of the flowers were in bloom and giving off a very sweet aroma. There were flowers in every colour of the rainbow, millions of plants that Tecna couldn't name and some that she was sure she hadn't seen before. It was almost impossible to feel upset here. Perhaps there were some plants here that gave off calming properties. Tecna made a mental note to ask Flora the next time she saw her.

Tecna quickly found a nice, shady oak tree and settled herself underneath it. She took out her PDA and started working on some new programming. It was very peaceful with the only sounds being a few chirping birds and the tapping of Tecna's PDA. The atmosphere was so calming that Tecna soon found it hard to stay awake. It started to become too hard and she soon stopped trying and let herself drift.

When Tecna woke up, she found that it was getting dark, about 7 or 8pm. This wasn't good. There would be no busses operating this late. She was extremely glad to be a fairy so that she didn't have to walk all the way home. Standing up, she brushed away the few stray leaves and twigs that had gotten stuck in her hair and covered her clothes. The moon was bright and yellow, creating enough light for Tecna to be able to see with having to strain her eyes. She turned on her phone to find that she had no service.

"Great." she muttered herself. "Looks like I'm on my own." The lack of technology put the fairy slightly on edge, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. I mean hadn't she faced terrifying villains and monsters plenty of times before? Transforming into her fairy form, Tecna took to the sky and started flying in the direction of Alfea. She had been flying for what seemed like an hour when she heard an odd wheezing and whooshing sound. Tecna stopped and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. A blue police box was sitting in a nearby clearing and Tecna was certain that it hadn't been there before. Curiosity grabbed her and she couldn't help flying towards the box to investigate. She silently slipped between the trees, they made long shadows as the sun sunk deeper into the horizon making is easy to conceal herself. The door to the police box opened and someone came out. It was a woman with ginger hair. She was quickly followed by a man in a large trench coat and spiky brown hair who locked the door behind him.

"So where exactly are we then?" The woman had a thick accent that Tecna recognised as British from Bloom's Earth movies. The woman put her hands on her hips and turned around to look at the man, a questioning look on her face.

"I have no idea. The TARDIS doesn't like it though. She keeps playing up." The man had the same sounding accent as the woman. He turned around and stroked the door of the blue box when suddenly, it made a sort of exploding sound and smoke started to billow out for the back of it. The woman looked concerned and looked at the man, as if she was waiting for an explanation.

"She generally doesn't do this. There's something in this atmosphere that isn't quite right" the man took a big breath in before continuing. "It tastes kind of fizzy. It could be affecting the TARDIS."

"Wait, you can taste the atmosphere" The woman asked, putting emphasis on the word taste.

"'Course I can. It's a Timelord thing." The man looked back over at the woman to see her worried face.

"Don't worry Donna, we'll be alright. The TARDIS just needs a little time to adjust to the atmosphere, then we'll be on our merry little way. Besides I've never been here before. Who knows, we might have a little adventure." He assured her. She looked better and was even smiling.

"Since when do we not spaceman."

During the couple's conversation, Tecna had edged closer and closer as silently as she could. She was only a few metres away now. She was contemplating whether to approach these strange people or not, they did seem to be friendly and genuinely lost when her phone started beeping loudly. It must have connected to the internet and all the messages she had missed were coming through. The man and woman both looked in her direction.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" the man called out. Tecna quickly took action and transformed. She darted through the trees, her wings taking her away as fast as they could. Once she was sure that she was far enough away, she stopped to catch her breath. She knew that it was irrational that she had run away from them, they didn't seem to be armed or dangerous but there was something off about them. Something she couldn't quite pinpoint. And then there were all those strange words that they had used. TARDIS, Timelord and why had the woman called the man spaceman? Tecna knew that she had to figure this out so she speed towards Alfea. What was going on?


	2. On a Mission

Chapter 2

Tecna got back to her dorm just 10 minutes before curfew. Her heart was beating profusely. She wasn't sure what she should do, but she knew that she had to tell the rest of the Winx. Even though they hadn't been on the best of terms lately, they were still her friends and it felt wrong to keep something like this to herself. As she walked around the dorms that her and her friends shared however, it became clear that she was completely alone.

"It isn't logical for them to be out so close to curfew." Tecna muttered to herself. "Something must have happened. Where else could they be?" she concluded. It was really the only logical explanation. She decided to try to contact them before getting any of the teachers. She didn't want to make a fuss if they were just out at town and lost track of time. Pulling out her phone she tried calling Musa. No response. Flora. No signal. Stella. Nothing. Aisha. Nope. Bloom. Nada. Tecna put down her phone in frustration. No one told her anything anymore. There was only one thing for it now. She had to go and talk to the Headmistress.

* * *

"Come in." Tecna didn't hesitate to open the door. Mrs. Feragonda was sitting at her desk, filing through a stack of paperwork. She looked up at Tecna and adjusted her glasses.

"Ah." was her response to Tecna's presence. "Come in. Here, have a seat." She points towards the empty chair on the opposite side of her desk. Once she had made herself comfortable she asked quite urgently "Where are the rest of the Winx? I just got back from Red-fountain and there's no one in the dorm room. I tried contacting them but they seem to have vanished. I just want to make sure that everything's alright." Tecna explained the situation and was unable to retain the urgency in her voice.

" I meant to send word. It must have slipped my mind. They've gone to Harmony, Musa's home world. A...situation came up and the girls went to help out. It's nothing too major. Nothing to really worry about, well nothing that you girls can't handle."

"Do you need me to join them? I'd been more than happy and I can get there as soon as possible." Tecna offered. She didn't really like the idea that the girls had gone off on a mission without her, no matter how small it was. She felt quite offended that she didn't get contacted at all. The empty voice-mail and text log on her phone was proof of that.

"That won't be necessary Tecna. The girls would have it covered, they'll only be gone a few days at the most. And besides, I don't want to pull out anymore girls than I need to and have you missing out on school." Tecna looked defeated.

"I understand. I don't want to get in the way." She quickly remembered the strange man and woman that she saw in the woods and their odd blue box and felt that she should say something to her headmistress, even if they didn't seem to be a threat. "Mrs. Feragonda, when I was coming back today, I saw-" Tecna was cut off by the door being slammed wide open and Mrs. Griselda came running in. She stopped and hesitated for a moment when she saw Tecna sitting with the Headmistress.

"Sorry Feragonda but a bunch of freshman have had a bit of a magical accident down in the east wing on the first floor. Serves them right for using magic out of class!" Mrs. Griselda looked disgusted just talking about the situation. Mrs. Feragonda let out a long, exasperated sigh and got out of her chair.

"I'm sorry to have to cut our meeting short, Tecna, but I have to deal with this. If you have any problems, I'll be in my office later or you can talk to another member of staff.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Tecna got out of her chair and forced a smile. "Thank you and I won't take anymore of your time." Feeling defeated, Tecna exited the room. She could hear the two women in deep discussion. The hallways and corridors were eerily silent as she made her way back to her dorm room, except for some commotion that had emanated from a far part of the school. Tecna presumed that this was the source of the freshman commotion. She stopped at a window and looked out at the darkening courtyard. She couldn't get over her curiosity about the man and the woman. She knew it wasn't something that she was going to forget. Tecna's walk back to her door was a slow one as she lamented on what she was going to do about them. She could go back to Mrs. Feragonda but they could be gone by then and there was a chance that they needed help, if what she had overheard was correct. As she passed through the empty dorms and finally got to the room that she and Musa shared, she closed the door behind her in an attempt to block out the stifling sound of silence. Even if the other Winx didn't engage her much anymore, there was still always some sort of noise to feel the space. Whether it was Musa practising a new song, Stella trying to give Aisha a make-over or Flora doing something with her plants, it made the rooms feel alive. Without them there was only silence. Dead silence. It had often been that way on Zenith, especially once she had hit her teens. There was still noise and music when they needed to be but the Zenithians preferred solitude as it brought a welcome peace and Tecna herself had been this way when she had started at Alfea. Hanging around the Winx, and especially Musa who always seemed to have some sort of music hanging around her like an aura, had gotten her so used to constant chatter that quiet was as inviting anymore. Not in the dorms anyway. Although she had been forced more and more to get used to it over the past month, this time felt a little different then when the others were just out.

* * *

The experience was troubling her so much that she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, she had faced terrifying monsters in the past and she was fine. After tossing and turning under her sheets for what seemed like hours, she decided that as tomorrow was Sunday, she would walk back through the woods and see if she could find any sign that they were still there or needed any help. If she couldn't find anything then she would keep going to Red-fountain and ask Timmy for help. Between the two of them there must be something that they could do. Having decided on a plan of action, she was feeling much better, as it always did when she felt in control of something, and it wasn't long before she was met with very welcome sleep.

* * *

The wind whipped violently through Tecna's magenta hair. She brushed it away from her eyes and pulled her jacket closer into her body in an attempt to fend off the bitter wind. Today was an unusually cold day for mid-spring. She hurried along the rough dirt road quickly. Her PDA was in her hand and she was retracing the route that she had taken the previous night. Her PDA made a loud beeping noise as she came closer and closer to her destination. Her pace increased and her heartbeat quickened in anticipation and excitement. Nothing this interesting had happened at Alfea for weeks. Not ever since they defeated Dakar. Within minutes she was confronting the faded-blue police box. It had a very old-fashioned and out-dated look about it. Tecna had never seen anything like it. The box itself didn't seem it serve a purpose. The door wouldn't open and the phone wasn't even connected to any sort of phone line. She decided to give the box a quick scan and was astonished to find that her PDA came up with no results. As far as it was concerned, it didn't exists at all.

"You're not from around her are you."

She gave a quick search for police boxes on the world wide web and discovered that it was a 1920's police phone box from Earth. "What would something from Earth be doing here?" Tecna wondered aloud. She examined the ground surrounding the box, looking for any clues of where the man and woman that she had seen last night could have gone. She broke into a triumphant smile as she found exactly what she was looking for. Two sets of footprints led from the entrance of the box to the direction of Magix's town. Tecna scanned these footprints as well. They were definitely fresh and, as the scan results showed, had some sort of particle matter that was unrecognisable. Intrigued she set off to follow the footprints. She hadn't realised just how exciting a mystery could be and she felt a leap of excitement as she thought of the prospect of having another adventure.


	3. A Strange Blue Box

Chapter 3- A Strange Blue Box

Tecna walked through the crowded streets of Magix, under the midday sun. Her PDA gave off a methodical and continuous high-pitched beeping. She was using it to track that strange particle matter that the blue box had been coated in. It had turned out that the two sets of footprints had both been laced with the strange substance. Tecna brushed her magenta hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, pinning it in place. Her eyes strained in concentration as she focused on the readings on the screen. With her head down Tecna turned the corner, crossed the street. She went wherever the PDA told her the readings were strongest. People walking down the street dodged out of her path as she wasn't watching her own surroundings. The readings started to go haywire just seconds before Tecna was knocked to the ground by a man in a brown trench coat and wearing thick, black-rimmed glasses. The PDA was jolted from her hand and it skidded along the pavement. The man had been striding quite quickly when he had ran into Tecna.

"Now you've done it!" A female voice came from behind the man and a red-headed woman ran to Tecna's aid. Tecna looked up at the woman's face and instantly froze. It was the same woman that Tecna had seen the previous night. The woman had extended her hand to Tecna, to help her up. After a moment of thought, Tecna took the woman's hand. She seemed to be sincere, but kept up on high alert, ready to use her powers if she need to.

"Are you okay?" The woman spoke kindly to Tecna, her gazed was fixed Tecna as she was giving her her full attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The woman helped Tecna to her feet, picked up her PDA and put in Tecna's hands. Tecna brushed dirt off her clothes and inspected her PDA. The boarder of the device was chipped and scratched but apart from that it was fine. The woman guided Tecna to a near bench and got her to sit down.

"See Donna. Everything is fine. Nothing happened. We have to go." The man had a determined look on his face and reached for Donna's arm, but she pulled away.

"Doctor stop! I know you're anxious to get going but we can't just leave.' Donna huffed at the man. "Besides, she might have directions or some information about this place. It wouldn't hurt you to ask sometimes, you know that right?' Donna looked at the man as his expression softened. Donna knew that his attitude was really just because he didn't like not knowing. Perhaps it hurt his pride or perhaps he was actually a little scared. She knew that he would never tell her that and even though the fact that she could sense it made her just as eager to get out of wherever they were, she wasn't going to abandon her manners. Donna turned back to Tecna and sat down next to her. The Doctor huffed and reluctantly sat down next to the two women. Tecna looked at both people, expectantly, waiting for answers or any information at all.

"My name is Donna and this is The Doctor. We're looking for any technology type of shop to fix The Doctor's...machine. Could you point us in the right direction?" Though Donna wasn't trying to show it, Tecna could see her anxiety behind her cheery facade. Tecna thought before answering. She didn't entirely want to tell them about spotting them last night, but she did want to help. They seemed to be genuine.

"Yeah, there's one just around the corner over there." She responded, pointing down the street at the corner to the left. "Actually, I'm a technology fairy, so I might be able to help if you show me this machine or I could go to the store with you." Tecna suggested. The Doctor and Donna both looked absolutely stunned as they looked at each other and then starred at Tecna. "Sorry, what did you say you were?" Donna asked. She looked completely confused and almost disbelieving. Tecna couldn't understand why. It wasn't like technology fairies were rare or anything special compared to the other fairies.

"You know, a technology fairy. I'm from Zenith." Tecna repeated. Donna and The Doctor just looked even more confused. Donna suddenly let out a rather loud laugh.

"What? Like a real fairy with all the magic and stuff?" She questioned in incredulity. The Doctor simply stared at Tecna, trying to comprehend her as if she was a new discovery that no one understood yet. Tecna looked a little offended. She looked back at Donna and said "Yeah. I'm a fairy with magic. Does that bother you?" Tecna slowly responded back. she had know that these people were strange but to not know about magic while in the city of Magix was completely absurd. Donna immediately stopped laugh and her disposition lost its expression.

"You're serious, aren't you." Donna stated with realisation. Tecna noticed that something about Donna's stance had changed. It was as if she didn't know what to think about Tecna anymore. As if she didn't know what to do around her. With the lack of well anything from Donna or The Doctor, Tecna spoke again.

"I can show you if you want?" She suggested. Without waiting for a response, Tecna got up and transformed into her fairy form. She flew up into the air, did a little loop and came back down again. There was total silence as they just stared at her. Donna noticed how no one at all in the street seemed to even bat an eye at the purple fairy and they just walked past her as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That's just not possible." The Doctor's whisper was barely audible as he removed his glasses. Tecna sat back down and looked back at the strangers.

"You clearly aren't from around here are you?" She asked. The Doctor, completely ignoring the question, got up and whizzed around the bench and over to Tecna's side as he pulled out his blue and silver sonic screwdriver. He turned on the screwdriver and started scanning up and down her body, looking for any readings or indications that could give him a clue about whatever alien race she was. There couldn't possibly be any way that she was actually a fairy. Tecna quickly stood up and backed away from the screwdriver. Panicked that the object could be dangerous she positioned herself, ready to defend or attack if it came to that.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from. I don't want to hurt you but I'm warning you that I am armed." Tecna's voice sounded like it was laced with poison. She wanted to make sure that they knew that she was not to be messed. She let a few sparks of magic flash from her hands to really get her message across. The Doctor had a very concentrated look on his face as he examined the fairy from top to bottom. He was trying to understand who or rather what this creature was. Donna looked over at The Doctor.

"Doctor?" Donna elongated his name apprehensively. They caught each other's gaze for a moment. The Doctor nodded. In one swift movement, the sonic screwdriver was tucked safely into his inside jacket pocket.

"It's okay. We don't want to hurt you. I'm just a little confused, that's all." The Doctor slowly approached Tecna. It was clear that he also had his guard up. Tecna slowly relaxed and there was a silence between them as they sussed each other out. Tecna decided that she was safe, but had Timmy's number ready to dial in a moment's notice just in case anything did in fact happen.

"So," Tecna started to break the silence. "Do you still want my help with your machine or not?" The Doctor and Donna looked at each other. The Doctor gave a look that seemed to say 'what do you think?'. Donna gave one back that said 'go on'. The Doctor gave another one back that said 'well..'. Donna gave a huge sigh and rolled her eyes. Tecna guessed that these sorts of things happened all the time between them. She concluded that they were quite close and had been around each other for quite a long time. Maybe they were a couple?

"Yes, we need some help."

* * *

Tecna could see flashes of a dark blue in between the light-green leaves and rough, brown tree trunks. Donna was walking next to Tecna and asking her all kinds of questions while The Doctor walked in front of them, constantly looking behind him, straight at Tecna with a not-so-friendly-look. Donna was trying to keep their conversation going but Tecna was anticipating seeing that box again that her attention was gone for the conversation and was focused on those flashes of blue. The Doctor started to stride with purpose.

"So you mean, you go to a school for magic like some sort of girls only Harry Potter?" Donna chatted away in disbelief at Tecna. "That's absolutely insane! I mean Agatha Christie was one thing but a fairy school with real magic!" The box was becoming a lot more clear. In no time at all Tecna found herself face to face with the box. Now that she was so close she could make out details on the box. It had the words 'Police Phone Call Box' written at the top of the box. There was a message on the left door that told that this was a police box for public use. Tecna couldn't figure out what a police box was doing with The Doctor or how it could possibly be a machine. The Doctor went over to the door of the box and pulled out a small, shiny, silver key. He slid it into the lock with ease and turned it with a loud click. Tecna watched, completely absorbed and interested in this funny blue box. The Doctor placed a firm hand on the door and with a swift push, it creaked open. Tecna could see dim lights from the boxes entrance. The Doctor nodded towards the door and Tecna curiously crept up to the door and looked inside. There, she saw a huge console room. Lights were bleeping and whirring on it. Tecna's shoes clanged on the metal. She put her hand on the cold metal bar as she looked around at every part of the machine.

"I've never seen a machine like this." She said almost in awe as she wandered even further into the room until she was at the controls. "What does it do?" she asked as her hands went over the countless buttons and levers.

"She's called the TARDIS." The Doctor explained. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's, well, she's my time machine and spaceship." Tecna looked at The Doctor with distrust and confusement.

"No one can travel through time. The amount of magic that would take would been too much for anyone to muster."

"It isn't magic. It's science and technology from my home planet." explained The Doctor. Tecna continued to walk around the console and examine the machine.

"You aren't surprised about it being bigger on the inside?" Donna had come in after The Doctor and found it strange that Tecna hadn't even mentioned what she had felt was the TARDIS's most unusual feature.

"No. Compact spells are rather common, though not generally used on machines. Often it interferes with them. Good idea though." Tecna sounded distracted as she responded to Donna's question. She looked at the tube in the middle of the console. She looked almost absorbed by it as she reached up and placed her hand upon the cold glass. Almost immediately after she did this, it lit up and there was a bright spark. With a cry Tecna pulled her hand off the glass and shook it as if it had been burnt. Both donna and The Doctor reacted immediately. Donna ran over to Tecna while The Doctor rushed over to the console.

"Oooh, she hasn't even responded since we got here. What did you do?" He was pressing multiple buttons and flipping levers, trying to get another response of any kind but it was all in vain. The TARDIS had gone dead silence.

"What was that?" Tecna half yelled at The Doctor. She was cradling her right hand in her left. "There was something in the machine. It almost felt alive."

"That would be because it is." The Doctor responded without even looking back at Tecna. He was now wearing his thick, black-rimmed glasses. He was desperately trying to save the TARDIS. He pounded his fist on the console as he realised that there was no hope.

"It's gone." He turned back to Tecna. "You're going to have to do that again."


	4. Welcome to Alfea

Tecna could feel Donna and The Doctor's gazes burning into her as they waited expectedly. There was something wrong with this machine. She had never come across one that was alive before. It scared and yet intrigued her at the same time. She couldn't help but feel pulled in by The Doctor and the weirdness that seemed to come with him. She approached the TARDIS's console again, this time more slowly. She was taking in the whole experience. This time she could hear a soft mechanical humming in the back of her head as her hand came into contact with the cold glass. She didn't pull her hand away immediately this time. Now that she knew what she was expecting, she noticed that it started to warm slowly instead of becoming excruciatingly hot in a matter of seconds. It was almost as if the machine had become used to her as she had to it. Tecna was about to write this thought off as impossible when she remembered that the machine was alive. That was something that she was going to have to get used to. The longer that she touched the TARDIS, the more she understood it. It was like it was talking to her subconscious.

"Can you get through to it?" Donna slowly approached Tecna, not taking her eyes off the TARDIS's centre, hoping that something would happen. As much as she was curious about this new world that even The Doctor didn't understand, there was always that niggling thought at the back of her mind that they didn't have a way back. She believed that once that problem was gone, she would be able to enjoy the experience fully. The Doctor had put on his thick black-rimmed glasses and had also come closer to Tecna. Donna could see that he had his examining-face on as he crouched closer towards her hand.

"I can definitely feel it. It's like it's whispering to me." Tecna explained with a sense of awe in her voice. It was tugging at her and before she even knew what she was doing, she started adding her own Winx energy into the TARDIS via a golden glow light that twisted and curled its way into the centre of the controls. Donna let out an excited gasp and The Doctor gave out a long hmmmm as his eyes squinted in concentration even more. It wasn't long before the console room was bright with the gold mist dancing through it. Donna twirled around with an amazed look on her face and let out a childish giggle as a wisp flutter around her arm and whizzed past her hair. She couldn't contain herself at this wonder.

"This is fantastic! I mean, just look at it!" The Doctor, however didn't look quite so amused. Interested was a more suitable word. He definitely seemed more in his element. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small test tube. With a quickly swished it through the air, caught a small wisp of the golden tendrils and put its stopper on it, trapping it in there. The test tube was slipped back into his pocket. Donna correctly guessed that he was going to try and test it later. She knew that The Doctor couldn't stand not knowing as much as could about anything and everything. The TARDIS made a powering-up sort of sound when the light turned on and the console powered up and came to life. Excitedly The Doctor rushed over to the controls.

"Now this is brilliant! What did you do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just increased its power with some of my Winx I suppose." Tecna said sheepishly as she ruffled her magenta hair. The Doctor was till checking all his controls and running around the console like an excited child. Tecna was still in shock from it all. Gingerly she placed her hand back on the middle of the console. When she moved it back, she could feel the faint, fuzzy tingling that the machine left in her palm. She was focusing so intently on it that she didn't notice Donna approaching her until she felt her reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped around so that it was facing Donna.

"Hey are you okay?" Concern laced Donna's voice. Tecna looked straight into her eyes. There was a moments silence. Tecna looked back down at her hand and responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Been in a lot worse scraps then this. It's just a little unbelievable."

"I know what you mean. I've seen some bizarre and crazy stuff in these past few months but fairies! I just thought that was all just stories and stuff."

"If you want, I can show you around when we're done here. Magix is a pretty amazing place."

"I'd like that. I'm sure The Doctor would like that too. Despite how rash he was acting before he'll be really interested once he has his TARDIS working." Donna nodded back to The Doctor who was still working around the console. Tecna saw Donna's expression slightly. "Wait, if there are fairies is there other stuff like dragons and witches and stuff?"

"Yeah, they can be quite a pain actually. Witches can be real trouble. Well, not all of them and not all of them are evil I guess, more like the like to cause trouble but we've had a run in before with this group of witches. They tried to take over. I think it would be best if we steer clear of them." Tecna reflected as Donna listened closely. It was apparent that she was taking in every word and getting more and more excited.

"No, this really is brilliant! And you all have magic and stuff!" Tecna was about to answer but was interrupted by a rather loud Ah from The Doctor.

"Everything alright Doctor?" Donna yelled to The Doctor as she ran down to where he was.

"Oh, um yeah. Mostly everything is working. I don't know how," he said as he glanced at Tecna just for a moment.

"But?" Donna persisted.

"It doesn't look like she'll be able to fly for a few days, at least." Explained The Doctor with a sheepish look on his face. Tecna thought that it was because he didn't want to disappoint her.

"You're kidding?" The Doctor looked even more sheepish. "This is brilliant! Now we have to go look around." She turned to Tecna. Her eyes seemed to glint with excitement and her entire disposition seemed to be filled with excitement and energy. "Now you have show us around!" The Doctor gave her a stern look from under his glasses. "I mean, only if you have time." Tecna gave out a laugh at the absurdness that the duo was presenting.

"I would love to take you around, but I think we should go to Alfea first. Mrs Feragonda should know that you're here."

* * *

"Woah, this place is huge." Gasped Donna.

"And very pink." The Doctor added. The three of them were standing just outside Alfea. As they got nearer, the gates opened by themselves, as if by magic. Donna had to remind herself that it probably was. There was quite a bit of bustle in the courtyard around the school. Being a weekend, plenty of girls were sitting around talking or waiting for the shuttle bus to go into Magix. There was a group of fairies from some sort of extracurricular club practising defence spells on a floating obstacle course. The bangs and flashes of magic, like little fireworks, drew The Doctor's and Donna's attention.

"Welcome to Alfea." Tecna said with a slight, cocky smile. It was time for her to show them around and surprise them. The Doctor had his showing off time in the TARDIS and now she was the expert. The Doctor and Donna stood there in awe (Donna more so than The Doctor) as they took in the new world that was being shown to them.

"This is just brilliant." Donna gasped, her voice so low that it was almost a whisper. The Doctor started to walk towards the fairies but Tecna called him off.

"It's probably better if you see Mrs Feragonda first. Just don't want you scaring anyone or setting off any red alerts."

"Red alerts?" Questioned Donna.

"Yeah, the school was attacked not that long ago. It happens quite a bit actually."

"Quite a bit! But you're only girls. How do you cope?" At this Tecna turned around and faced Donna.

"This is Alfea. Properly fledged school for teaching fairies how to defend and protect their realms. The whole aim of graduating is to at least becoming an enchantinx fairy or even better a guardian fairy of their given realm. Having people and monsters attack the school is just extra training, even if it wasn't planned." she explained. Donna still didn't look like she understood.

"But don't people get hurt?"

"Of course they get hurt. In my first year we had a 10 fatalities. But that's life. It prepares as for the real world and all the dangers that are out there." Tecna was starting to get a little impatient. Donna just didn't understand how dangerous it was. They had to be ready.

"Donna, leave her alone." The Doctor stopped Donna has her mouth opened, ready to ask another question. Tecna jumped she had forgotten that The Doctor was there and clearly listening. She wondered why he had jumped in like that. His whole mood had changed. He seemed suddenly very serious and there was something else. It was almost like he understood. Or he had dealt with people who had been through something similar. She gave him a thankful smile.

"Thanks," she said to him under her breath. They started walking again, Tecna with The Doctor and Donna trailing behind them. An old, stern looking women with blue glasses had just exited the school and was heading straight for them. Tecna groaned.

"Griselda! She's really strict. I was hoping that we wouldn't run into her." As Griselda got closer Tecna put on a smile.

"Good afternoon Tecna." Griselda's voice was harsh as she eyed Tecna and the two strange people in her presence. "Who are your friends. They look a little too old to be students don't they."

"No, they're not students, but it's really important and I was hoping to talk to Mrs Feragonda about it." Griselda slowly looked over the group. Tecna could tell that she was thinking.

"She's up in her office. I'll take you there." She finally responded. Tecna understood that she was only coming with them to make sure that they were telling the truth. With Griselda leading the way, they made their way into the pink school and up to the Headmistress's office.


End file.
